The present invention is directed to a shaft coupling, with or without a key, which may be mounted or removed through the use of hydraulic pressure.
In the rotary machine art, it is common practice to move the hub of a coupling, impeller or the like onto a shaft over which the hub has been preliminarily applied or to displace a hub from such a mounted position. Such couplings use a number of parts which can be combined in different arrangements for mounting and dismounting the hub.